


GuroTober Day 23: VOYEURISM

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Guro, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Suicide, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. You witness something you really shouldn't have ...and react in a way you should even less so.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and extremely dubious masturbation played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 1
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 23: VOYEURISM

God, homework sucks. It's as if your professors are trying to make up for the time you're not wasting on commute because of quarantine by giving you all the more work. You can _so_ think of a thousand better things to do.

...Like watching your sexy neighbour Janine hang out the laundry in her back garden. The redhead is only a few years older, but she totally looks a lot more mature – and bustier – than you. You're aware this is probably just a silly girl crush, but you can't help the fact she's just that much more interesting to watch than the fifth page of advanced thermodynamics; especially right now as every time Janine reaches up to place something on the clothesline, her sweater stretches _really_ tight over her huge breasts. Sadly after a couple more minutes she's done, giving you one last view of her nice butt in similarly tight jeans as she returns inside, leaving you to get back to your mind-numbing homework.

However a little while later, you can faintly hear Janine shouting followed by the sound of shattering glass. A moment later there's some furious movement in her living room followed by more breaking glass and crashing sounds. Your curiosity and boredom swiftly win out over your homework, so you skip down the stairs and out your back door, crouching through the hole in the hedge that you'd use to come over and play ever since you were small – even if the hole clearly didn't grow with you, leaving you with a small scrape right on your nose and some twigs stuck in your short blonde hair.

There's the noise of something heavy smashing to the ground and breaking, followed by silence as you approach the living room window, peek through the almost-closed curtains – and freeze. Janine is standing on a chair in the middle of the room – the floor covered in scattered and broken objects, including a flatscreen TV –, her face red and streaked with tears, her sobs distinctly audible through the open window ...and she's fixing what looks like a noose fashioned from an extension cable to the ceiling.

Janine's obvious upset, her apparent rampage, and then this pretty much confirm that she's about to do something horrible, especially when she slips the improvised noose around her neck, her toes curling around the edge of the chair, her whole body shivering. You should knock and try to stop her. Or call the police, or an ambulance, or... Yet you don't move. Why not? You really _should_ do something, but you ...don't, watching with bated breath as you wait if she'll actually do it...

After several more seconds, Janine tears off her necklace with an anguished cry, scattering small gems everywhere, as she slides one foot off the chair, before kicking it away and knocking it down with a clattering sound.

You gasp as Janine hangs herself, the redhead almost immediately starting to kick her legs, her hands reaching for the noose digging into her neck, but there's not a lot she can do, soon starting to gasp and cough. Do something. Help her. You can save her. Yet you stand still, transfixed by Janine's desperate movements, her breasts bouncing and swaying as she struggles in the noose.

This is fucked-up. Janine is dying right now and you're not doing anything but watching, one hand almost unconsciously reaching into your shorts to start rubbing your clit through your panties. What's wrong with you? Yeah, you've known yourself to be a bit of a sadist – if mostly limited to fiction and roleplay so far, not that you had terribly many partners irl –, plus your crush on Janine specifically, but does that really mean... Yet even though your mind knows better, you still do nothing, the sexiness of Janine's fear and suffering to you outweighing anything else.

The redhead's movements slowly become more and more uncontrolled, her choked gasps clearly audible as you start lightly moaning, roughly groping your small, perky breasts through your t-shirt as you watch Janine's much bigger ones bounce alongside her frantic movements. You're fully aware this is wrong on so many levels, but you can't help yourself, continuing to wildly masturbate as you watch her slowly die.

Before too long, Janine's struggles seem to be weakening, as you feel yourself approach your climax, when all of a sudden her gaze, that's desperately flitting around the room as if searching for rescue, falls on you, her blue eyes widening in surprise, and you freeze on the spot as she looks at you with a pleading expression, her face contorted in pain as she mouths something you can't make out.

All you have to do is break open a window – or maybe the backdoor is still open – get her down and call an ambulance; and if anyone asks what you were doing in her garden, just say you got worried after hearing the noise, there's no way Janine saw just what you were doing, and it's not like she's all the way there by this point anyways. It'd be so easy to save her and become a hero. But you're not. Nobody else knows what's happening, and in just a few minutes Janine won't be able to tell either.

Instead you stand to your full height, locking eyes with her as Janine resumes her struggles even more desperately, tears streaming down her face as she stares in utter disbelief at you continuing to rub and grope yourself to her suffering instead of coming to her aid. Somehow that fact, that she _knows_ you're watching her, is turning you on even more, and you have to try hard to keep your voice down as you quickly feel your orgasm approaching as Janine's movements start weakening.

It doesn't take much longer for Janine to be reduced to weak twitches and shudders, yet continuing to hold your gaze, desperate for help you both know won't come, before she finally goes limp with one last sigh, her eyes suddenly vacant and unfocused, a stream of pee running down her legs a moment later, leaving a large wet spot in the front of her jeans. The moment Janine dies, you cum, biting your lip _hard_ to stop yourself from loudly moaning out your climax, clenching and shivering as you squirt into your panties to the sight of her lifeless body still lightly swinging.

You quickly come down from your climax, panting and your face hot and flush, as before long realisation sets in precisely what you just did, and you hurry to crawl back through your hedge, taking a long, cold shower before returning to your homework as if nothing ever happened. The police are called later that day, but since Janine's death is so obviously an open and shut case of suicide, you're not even questioned, and for the rest of your life you don't ever tell anyone of the time you got off on watching someone die.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like voyeurism-themed guro is pretty rare, isn't it? Which is a bit of a shame imo. Idk, the story speaks for itself, I guess. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
